An Unexpected Turn
by Rosabel Moonstar Snape
Summary: set in TFP. this is based of a roleplay i am currently doing with Mimzy94. what if Starscream has a twin sister and that said twin is the next ruler of Vos? There will be some smut and violence.


**A/N: This is based off of a RP I am doing with Mimzy94. Her OC will come in later on in the story. Starmoon, Skystar and Firemoon all are my OCS. Skystar and Firemoon will only appear in this chapter, but Starmoon will appear in the entire story. Enjoy. **

* * *

Flashback:

_Starmoon was in recharge on her berth when she was woken suddenly by her Carrier. _

_"Carrier? What..." She started asking her just to be cut off. "Be quiet, Star. We need to find your brother and leave" Skystar told her daughter. "Where's Sire and I don't know where 'Screamer is" Starmoon told her. "Your Sire is off trying hold the Decepticons back." Skystar told Starmoon. _

_Just than, Starscream runs in. "Carrier, Starmoon, Sire is in the throne room and needs our help."_

_Starmoon followed her Carrier and brother to the throne room and watched as a Decepticon shot at her Sire, going through his chassis and hearing her Carrier cry out. She saw Dreadwing and Skyquake unconscious on the floor. She stood there, unmoving watching as that Decepticon moved towards them. She felt a tug on her arm and suddenly she was being pulled backwards. _

_"Star, we need to go now." She barely heard her brother say. "B-but what about Carrier and Sire?" She asked, stumbling after him. "If we stay, we'll meet the same end. Grandsire and Grandcarrier left Vos a few cycles ago with majority of Vos' Seekers. We need to leave" Starscream told her as she followed him. _

_"Where will we go, Scree?" She asked. "You'll find out, Star" He told her just before she sensed somebot behind and next thing she knew, was she falling. "Good job, Starscream" She vaguely heard a mech say. "Of course, Lord Megatron" she heard her brother say just before she fell unconscious. _

* * *

Starmoon jerked awake in her berth and quickly looked, seeing that once again she was in her brother's quarters at the Kaon base. oh, how she hated it there. so dark and gloomy. She longed for the sky and to fly, but Starscream kept the door locked when he wasn't there. She did her best not to think about their creators being killed or how she was knocked unconscious. Nor did she want to think about that fact that Starscream obviously brought the Decepticons to Vos, a neutral state which held the Royal family, all the Seekers and other 'Bots who had come from other cities or states looking for sanctuary.

She rolled over to her other side and looked across the room to her brother's berth and saw him recharging peacefully. _'lucky him' _She thought, angry at her brother. She wondered what had caused him to join the Decepticons and thought that maybe it was the fact that not only was she older by five kliks, but also she was to be the next ruler of Vos. She sat up on her berth and looked out the one window in Starscream's quarters, wishing once again that she could fly. She tried to command her brother to let her go and that resulted in him bending her wings some.

_'He's changed and I don't know why'_ She thought, sighing quietly. She might as well try to escape again. She slowly and quietly got off her berth and walked over to the door. She pressed the button and the door opened; _'he must have forgotten to lock it before he went to recharge' _ she thought as she carefully stepped out of the room and into the hallway. She didn't know the layout of the base, but she hoped to Primus she was able to escape this time. All she knew was the way to the Command Center, where Megatron stayed a lot.

She was glad that her grandcarrier had the forethought to have her work on her ability and learn how to control it, how hot to make it, to create a fireball and learn how to aim it and how to use it as a shield around her. Considering that Megatron tried to have his way with her and Starscream had just vanished leaving her in the Command Center alone with Megatron. Since she had melted his interface panel, he hasn't come near her and Starscream wasn't happy with her about it either. She stopped at the end of the hallway, and figured that since going right led to the Command Center, turning left might bring her to the exit.

She was halfway down the hallway when she saw a door open at the end and a few 'cons stepped inside and she could see buildings and streets behind them, and knew she was right. But she needed to hide first before they saw her. She looked around her and quickly jumped up and onto the beams above her. She carefully laid herself on one beam and watched the two mechs walk underneath and as she watched, she recognized Dreadwing and Skyquake.

"Dreadwing, we should be looking for Starmoon instead of being here." She heard Skyquake say. "Skyquake, you heard what Starscream said." Dreadwing replied to his brother. "But she's been missing for an orn now and Starscream isn't even worried about his sister being missing." Skyquake said. "It's just...there's something not right, 'wing." "I agree,Sky. But until Starmoon is found, we have to protect Starscream until then" Dreadwing told him. Starmoon stayed where she was and kept silent as they went by.

_'They wanted to look for her, but Starscream wouldn't let them. Starscream will regret doing this once I can find a way out of this base and to Iacon or Tyger Pax.' _She thought to herself, unknowingly projecting her thoughts to the two Royal Seeker Guards. She went to jump back down when she saw them stop and look at each other.

"Did you hear that, brother?" Skyquake asked, astonished. "Yes." Dreadwing replied simply. "She's somewhere in this base, which means Starscream has been hiding her!" Skyquake said. "We'll keep this to ourselves. We cannot let Starsceam know that Starmoon is here in this base." Dreadwing told his twin. Sighing, "very well" Skyquake replied. They than continued on their way, heading towards the Command Center.

Starmoon waited until they disappeared around the corner and than jumped down from the beam and looked towards the door and walked towards it. But before she could open the door, she felt a hand on her wing; she slowly looked back and saw Soundwave.

_'Scrap. Not again.' _ She thought as she looked at Soundwave. He kept a hold on her wing as he lead her back to her brother's quarters. As they got near, she saw Starscream waiting outside the door. "Thank you, Soundwave" Starscream curtly replied as he shoved Starmoon into his quarters. He followed her and locked the door. "What were you thinking, trying to escape again?" Starscream asked exasperated. "I do not have to explain myself to you, little brother" Starmoon told him as she looked at him.

He just looked back and unlocked the door, leaving her in solitude once again. _'It seems I'll have to wait until Soundwave is out on a mission or at least away from base to make my escape once again' _She thought as she walked over to her berth and sat down again, ignoring her rumbling tank.


End file.
